Beach Fun
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: The gang goes to the beach! MULTIPLE ONESHOTS OF DIFFERENT PAIRINGS! R&R and suggest pairings :)
1. Ponyboy x Cherry

Beach Fun {MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.}

-Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!-

Q: Do you guys want cute or dirty one shots? I'm starting this off with cute.

1: Ponyboy x Cherry oneshot (Perry)

(Getting ready for the flames :P)

"We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully. Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!" Ponyboy chuckled. It really WAS hot outside, and going to the beach with his friends seemed like a really fun idea. Ponyboy had dressed in a tight fitted tank top and swim shorts. He put on shades Sodapop had lent him. "Lookin, tuff, Ponyboy," Ponyboy had said to himself, looking in the mirror and smiling. The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach. Ponyboy sat in the front seat so he could listen to music. At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Ponyboy awkwardly walked, feeling the soft wet sand between his toes. Then he blushed. He saw Cherry Valance, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. They met at a drive-in movie. It didn't help that she was in a bikini playing volleyball either. Ponyboy only blushed and watched Cherry as she played with some other socs. He watched the way she'd dive for the ball with her hair flying gently in her face, the way she ran and jumped for the ball and laughed...it was attractive. Ponyboy shook his head, turning away. He decided to go wade in the water instead. Later, Ponyboy had sat down by the shore, watching the sunset. "Beautiful, ain't it?" Ponyboy turned to see Cherry, smiling and sitting beside him. "You dig sunsets, don't you?" Cherry asked. He nodded. Cherry sighed. "They're beautiful..." Ponyboy looked at her and smiled. "Like...you." "Me?" She blushed. "Th-thank you, Pony..." "No problem. But I meant it, you're so beautiful..." She looked down and laughed, blushing. "I think you're pretty beautiful too." They spent a few moments just gazing into each other's eyes. Ponyboy stroked a piece of hair behind Cherry's ear. He then leaned closer. "I really like you, Cherry..." She smiled. "I-I think I like you too..." Then they had kissed lovingly with the beautiful golden sun going down. "Best. Day. Ever." Ponyboy thought in his mind, smiling.


	2. Ponyboy x Sodapop (M)

Beach Fun (2) {MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.} -Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!- 2: Ponyboy x Sodapop (Ponypop) -WARNING! Light smut ahead!- "We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully. Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!" Ponyboy chuckled and blushed. He looked at his older brother. He was always so cheerful and bubbly. Ponyboy found it so cute. Ponyboy had dressed in a tight fitted tank top and swim shorts. He put on shades Sodapop had lent him. They looked cuter on Soda, Pony thought. "Lookin, tuff, Ponyboy," he heard Sodapop say as he saw him in the mirror. He blushed. "Thanks, Soda. Y-you do too..." The blonde teen was shirtless and wearing shorts. "Thanks, Pony. Ready to go?" Ponyboy nodded and smiled. The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach. Ponyboy sat in the front seat so he could sit next to Sodapop. Soda happily sang along to the radio. Ponyboy loved it to see his brother happy. At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Ponyboy followed Sodapop, who was buying snacks. "What would you like to eat, Ponyboy?" "I want ice cream," he said quietly. He took off his shirt, since it was so hot. "Alright." Sodapop handed the money over to the cash register person as he gave the popsicle to Ponyboy. Ponyboy shyly licked the ice cream cone as the two brothers walked on the beach. The creamy treat started melting as it made a mess on Pony's mouth. Sodapop then started watching Ponyboy. Ponyboy was nibbling tenderly on that ice cream, as the ice cream was melting, the cream dripping on his chest. Soda then grabbed Ponyboy's wrists and pinned him against a tree, where no one was. Ponyboy was alarmed, but looked at his ice cream in his hand. Sodapop had let his wrist go, as Ponyboy ate hus ice cream as Soda licked some too, both boys licking that ice cream cone tenderly. Sodapop grabbed Pony's wrists again, Ponyboy wincing as the ice cream cone dropped. Soda had licked the ice cream off Ponyboy's chest, as he moaned. Soda had started licking the ice cream off Ponyboy's mouth, Ponyboy whimpering. "Delicious," Soda had breathed out. The sun was going down. "Well, it's time to go. C'mon, Pony, let's tell the others." And they walked back to the shore. "Best. Day. Ever." Ponyboy thought in his mind, smiling 


	3. Ponyboy x Dally

Beach Fun (3) {MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.} -Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!- 3: Ponyboy x Dally oneshot (Dallyboy) "We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully. Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!" Ponyboy chuckled. It really WAS hot outside, and going to the beach with his friends seemed like a really fun idea. He looked over at Dally, who faked an eye roll playfully at Ponyboy. Ponyboy had dressed in a tight fitted tank top and swim shorts. He put on shades Sodapop had lent him. "Lookin, tuff, Ponyboy," he heard Dally say as he saw him in the mirror. "Thanks, Dal. But you always look tuff." Dally had walked in and grabbed Pony by the neck and messed up his hair as he laughed. "You know it, kid. Let's go." Ponyboy nodded and smiled. The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach. Ponyboy sat next to Dally in the back as they smoked at least two cigarettes. At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Ponyboy stuck with Dallas. "Jeez, what do they do for kicks around at the beach?" The younger teen shrugged. "Volleyball, swimming, surfing, tanning, listening to music..." "You could use a tan," Dally joked. "Thanks, Dal," he replied, playfully punching him. They decided on tanning for a while, and Dally had teased Ponyboy on his sunburn. The night had fallen, and the whole gang made a bonfire. They drank beer as they sat around the fire. "Hey, Ponyboy, why don't you play the guitar for us?" Sodapop said Ponyboy blushed. "Soda..." "You play guitar?" Johnny asked. "I-I'm still learning," Ponyboy said sheepishly, glaring at Sodapop. "I'd like to hear you play," Dally said, smiling at Ponyboy. Ponyboy only blushed. "O-okay...let me g...get my guitar in the car..." Ponyboy jogged off and came back a few moments later, guitar in hand. He sat next to Dally, strumming a few chords. Pony started singing while strumming, a lovely romantic ballad. As he strummed the last chord, he looked down as the gang cheered and clapped. He looked sheepishly at Dally, who bit his lip and clapped. "That was really good, Ponyboy." "Th...thank you, Dally..." The gang had returned back to the Curtis residence. The whole gang went inside, except Dally. "Ponyboy, hold on a minute." The younger teen turned around and shut the front door, as he and Dally were standing on the porch. "I just...I just wanted to tell you that you really play beautifully...and you sing so amazingly too..." "Thanks, Dally...it means a lot." Ponyboy smiled and bit his lip, turning around but was stopped as he felt Dally grab his arm. "Wait—" Ponyboy was spun around as he felt Dally's warm lips on his. "Dally..." Ponyboy whispered. Dally shushed him as he kissed him again, harder that time and more passionately as Ponyboy did the same. Then he pulled away. "C'mon, let's go inside. The others are waiting," Ponyboy said with a smile. "Best. Day. Ever." Ponyboy thought in his mind, smiling.


	4. Dally x Cherry

Beach Fun (4) {MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.} -Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!- 4: Dally x Cherry oneshot (Challas) I SHIP IT! NO FLAMING PLEASE (Or flame I don't really care xD I'm not the boss of you) SONG: Cruise by Florida Georgia Line :3 "We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully. Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!" Dallas rolled his eyes. Cheesy beach days. Well, at least he could cool off. It was a really rough week for him. The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach. Dally sat in the back, smoking a cigarette. At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Dally cursed and smoked again. He leaned against a tree. He was dressed in shorts and was shirtless. He blew smoke as he watched Cherry Valance and her friends, walking on the beach and laughing together. Dally couldn't help but stare and smile. Man, she's real good lookin' in that bikini and her hair like that, he thought. Cherry had looked his way and rolled her eyes. She said something to her friends as they walked away and she walked his way. She crossed her arms. "Why you lookin' at me like that, Dallas Winston?" He smirked. "'Cause you're a cutie." She sighed and shook her head. "I will never go out with you." "I'm sure, baby. Let's take a walk on the beach." He tried hugging Cherry but she pushed him away. "No way, you filthy greaser!—" "C'mon, just calm down and walk with me..." She sighed and reluctantly walked with him, touching her arms. "You cold?" "I'm fine," she spat coldly. "Nah, you're cold. I'd hate for you to cover up that gorgeous body of yours, but you cold, so here." He put his jacket around her. She looked away. "Thanks," she muttered. They continued walking on the beach. "Y-you know, Dallas..." "Call me Dally." "Dally..." she continued. "You ain't so bad..." He smirked. "That's what I like to hear, baby." He put his arm around her as she blushed sheepishly. The sun started going down as the two sat by the water. Cherry had leaned her head on Dally's shoulder, smiling as they watched the sunset together. Dally had put his arm around her, stroking her red hair. Hell, maybe the beach was fun after all. 


	5. Johnny x Sodapop

Beach Fun (5)

{MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.}

-Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!-

5: Sodapop x Johnny oneshot (Johnnypop)

"We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully.

Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!"

Johnny smiled cheerfully. Sodapop was so impossibly cute in every way, from his looks to his bright personality.

It was kind of weird though, since Sodapop was the older brother of his best friend...

Johnny had decided to go shirtless for the trip.

The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach.

Johnny sat in the front beside Sodapop, watching him. Sodapop looked so happy, wearing sunglasses with the wind blowing through his hair and singing along to the radio.

At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Johnny and Sodapop went to buy a drink to cool off.

"Whatcha wanna drink, Johnnycake?"

Johnny studied the menu board. "Hmm...wanna try the mango pineapple smoothie? Sounds pretty good."

Soda looked over at the menu. "It's a little expensive..."

"We can share one," Johnny offered, shrugging.

"Okay," Soda said, paying.

The two boys got straws as the sipped the delicious drink together.

"Man, this is real good," Johnny said, smiling.

The two boys had finished the drink and sighed.

"Delicious, man, can we have ano—"

Suddenly, Johnny felt Sodapop's lips on his.

Johnny's eyes widened, but soon closed as he kissed back.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Sodapop's neck as Soda left his hands on Johnny's waist.

"Mmmph..." Johnny moaned as he then felt Sodapop's tongue in his mouth.

The two boys then pulled away, gasping for air.

Sodapop smiled. "So...another smoothie, huh?"

Johnny smiled and laughed.

Maybe the beach was more fun than he thought...


	6. Ponyboy x Johnny

Beach Fun (6)

{MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.}

-Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!-

6: Ponyboy x Johnny (Johnnyboy, Ponny)

"We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully.

Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!"

Ponyboy chuckled. It really WAS hot outside, and going to the beach with his friends seemed like a really fun idea. He looked over at his best friend, Johnny Cade.

Ponyboy secretly had a crush on Johnny.

Ponyboy had dressed in a tight fitted tank top and swim shorts. He put on shades Sodapop had lent him.

"Lookin, tuff, Ponyboy," He heard Johnny say as he saw him in the mirror.

"Thanks, Johnnycakes. You look good too."

Johnny was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach.

Ponyboy sat beside Johnny in the car. They smiled at each other, hearing the music blasting.

At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Ponyboy and Johnny walked together.

"What should we do?" Ponyboy asked.

Johnny shrugged. "Wanna swim?"

Ponyboy shook his head in a very fast motion. "No, no..."

"Why?"

Ponyboy walked closer to Johnny and crossed his arms. "I just don't."

"C'mon, Ponyboy...just tell me if something's buggin' you."

Ponyboy sighed. "Remember that one night the socs tried to drown me?"

Johnny nodded.

"A-after that...I've been so scared to go in water..."

"Ponyboy...I'll protect you." Johnny said, placing his hand in his.

Ponyboy reddened. "O-okay..."

The boys slowly headed into the water.

"Ahh! I'm s-scared..." Ponyboy covered his eyes.

Johnny shushed Ponyboy as he hugged him from behind. "Calm down, Pony. You're waist-deep now."

Ponyboy uncovered his eyes and saw half his body was then covered under the surface.

Johnny tightened his hug on Ponyboy as he hummed, rocking back and forth.

"T-thank you, Johnny..."

"You're welcome, Ponyboy. Do you feel safe now?"

Ponyboy turned around to face him. "Yes."

The two boys leaned in to kiss tenderly.

"Let's go deeper, and I'll teach you how to tread water," Johnny said with a smile, holding Ponyboy's hand.

"Best. Day. Ever." Ponyboy thought in his mind, smiling.


	7. Johnny x Dallas

Beach Fun (7)

{MULTIPLE ONE-SHOTS OF THE SAME THEME! JUST CHOOSE WHICH CHAPTER.}

-Please suggest some couples and I will see if I can put them in a oneshot!-

7: Dally x Johnny oneshot (Jallas)

"We're off to the beach!" Sodapop had announced cheerfully.

Steve jumped up and flexed. "Yeah! Now I can show myself off!"

Dallas rolled his eyes. Cheesy beach days. Well, at least he could cool off. It was a really rough week for him.

Dally was really...confused. He started having feelings for his buddy, Johnny Cade.

It didn't help that Johnny was shirtless at the moment either.

The whole group hopped into Sodapop's car and zoomed off to the beach.

Dally and Johnny sat together in the back, smoking cigarettes.

At the arrival, the boys all sped off into different directions. Dally stuck with Johnny.

"Whatcha wanna do, Johnnycake?"

Johnny shrugged. "I-I dunno..."

The two walked around the beach, and saw there was a secluded area with a hammock.

"Jeez, I'm tired..." Dallas said, sighing as he lay on the hammock.

Johnny lay with him too as Dally blushed.

"Man, those clouds are pretty..." Johnny said, staring at the sky.

"Yeah...they really are..." Dally whispered to himself, falling asleep…

Dally opened his eyes. The stars were already out. He looked over to see Johnny, his arms wrapped around him, snoozing away as Dally smiled to himself. He kissed Johnny's forehead as he slept again.

Hell, maybe the beach was fun after all.


End file.
